Letter
by Warlordess
Summary: Months after Kagome's return to her time and she decides to confront her past... In written form. InuKag reference.


Letter

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Nothing at all to say. This just came to mind.

Summary: Months after Kagome's returned to her time, she ventures on a new adventure... Confronting her past through written form.

~*~*~

Most days I think back on it. I like to think about how much I've lost in coming back to this life, this time, this era. And I like to say to myself 'Poor me...' just to pity myself into a depression. Then I go into the kitchen, get a spoon and some ice cream and sit on the couch watching old chic flicks like other broken-hearted girls. And who says that high carb, high fat, high sugar foods don't help the emotionally wounded?

Today seems so different though. The weather outside is damp, rainy, moist... In other words, it's completing my saddened mood for me. So I can't very well be distressed myself. I have to think of something to do until the storm quits. Then I can act all dumpy and everything.

Stationary and a pencil laying on my desktop give me an idea and I pull them out from under the pile of old photo's that I'd taken before I left to come back here. Absence makes the heart grow fonder..? There was nothing more true. Shaking my head, I forget my woes for the time being and sit to think.

And there was so much to think about...

*

Dear Feudal Japan,

There's really so many things to thank you for. You introduced me to a new existence down there, new friends, and a very new perspective on life. I never knew how easy I had it up here; the way we cook, the way we dress, the things that we take for granted because of their common use. At times I'd almost forgotten but, after such a trip, I don't think I ever can again.

But, still, I'm grateful for what dropping into you has taught me. I have so much to say, and so many people to say it to, so let me start at the top fo the list.

First to Shippou-chan... You were a beautiful kitsune, and so brave. Your father would have been proud of you. And I know that I, InuYasha, and the others were as well. I hope you're happy with your mate, or will be happy. It's only unfortunate that I never got to meet her myself.

Miroku-sama, next. Well, there's much to say to you... How are you making out with Sango? I always knew that the two of you were going to make something wonderful together. Live long and healthy, as your father should have. Take care or your children, keep them close to you and never let them venture too far from your grasp. They are your treasure, large enough for a pirate king. I hope you stay in good health; and just to let you know... You are no more a man today then you were the moment I met you. You were always fit for someone special. You just had to wait for her to come along.

Sango-chan... First, how are you? I know there's not much I can discuss with you, since you'll never be able to write me back. Still, it's always nice to get the feeling that you're well. You were just the responsible one back then. I only hope you're still taking care of yourself. Are you holding up without Kohaku-kun? I'm sure it pained you so much so to know that he couldn't live on without the defiled Shikon shard. Just know that you did all that you could and that he was thankful, just to be free of Naraku's spell.

Kouga-kun... First, how are you and Ayame doing? I admit, hearing that you accepted her after my final retreat was wonderful news. She loved you as much as you loved me. I'm sorry I couldn't requite how you felt for me... Demo, I was all ready taken by that time. Tell her and the pups that I wish them well. And live well as long as possible. Nothing can be more precious than living with those who love you and who you love in return.

Keade-bachan, you were old yet wise. You made so much sense of what I could never understand. You were the first voice of reason between InuYasha and I and I'll be eternally grateful. You were the soul thing that kept me sane when I first appeared in the 500 Year Warring States Era. Funny, though that may sound, it's true that I never would have survived, had you not told me what was going on. You were like a grandmother to me, taking away the pain, both physical and mental. You were always there to guide us when we were lost. You took us in when we returned from a long journey. And you were the first on the scene after the final battle with Naraku, to be sure that we were breathing.

Kikyou... I don't have much that I can say to you without bitterness... Yet I know that you attempted all that you could to act civil to a certain degree. You weren't my favorite person back in that time; you hated me as I wish that I could have hated you in return. But Kami-sama knows I could never hate so much as an arrow in your pack. I just hope that you found peace after hearing about InuYasha. He did love you, and he tried all that he could to help you escape the horrible clutches of death. Please, take my apology as closure to the relationship we never had. We could always try again in the after-life.

And, lastly, InuYasha... You were the first thing that my eyes fell upon after hitting Feudal Japan and I knew that you would be something special to me. But I never knew that my love would carry so far. I have loved you, I realize, for a long time now. You were the courageous soul that I wish I could have obtained while fighting for my life so many times. You were a hero to me, even if that's not the role you wished to play. I'm sorry for all time I spent fighting with you, and getting in the way. Knowing how much you mean to me, even now when I try to forget how much you meant to me, how much I relied on you, I laugh in irony... Because I fell in love with the one person whom I couldn't stand when we first met... It just hits me hard in a place I can't explain. But... I did and will always love you.

I'll love all of you. Forever, even if we never meet again in this life. I'll be waiting for you all when I die because I know you'll all be holding out your arms in anticipation. Thank you all for helping me turn around and know that I have a family, wherever I go.

Sincerely, forever,

Kagome Higirashi

*

I turn over the page, trying to forget what I'd written. I felt a sting behind my eyes as I noticed that the heavy rain had lightened to a sprinkle. Four months, thirteen days... And I couldn't get over them yet. Sometimes I just wished I could forget but...

There's an opening and shutting of the door and I turn to hear feet padding across the wooden paneling of the foyer. I turn to see a lean, long silver-haired man approaching me with a face I can't exactly read. He looks at me and then notices the piece of paper in my hand.

"So... You're writing another one?" He asks me with a soft, grim smile.

"I just finished it. It's such a shame... I'll never get to hand it to them..." I try to hide my tears, knowing that it's no use.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?" He asks me and I can hear, despite his ever-popular try of deception, that he's worried about me.

"No, it's just that... Sometimes I worry that you'll leave and never come back... I know this isn't your era, your home. And I worry that you'll find some way back to the Fuedal times and leave me for good." I sniffled occasionally as I felt his arms embrace me lovingly. I could never quite grasp where he'd learned to hold me so well.

"Kagome... Even if there was a way for me to return home, I made my choice to stay here with you because I know that's what we both wanted." He stopped speaking and reveled in the moment, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am just fine living in this time if I can live in it with you... Besides, the well is blocked off and there's no other like it in this world. I would never leave you to travel around in search of another one anyways. I did stay because I love you." I snuggled gladly into the crook of his neck and he purred lightly.

I giggled and he broke free of me with a frown, "I'll never get over your ability to do that..." I laughed lightly.

"And I only do it for you because it makes you smile." His frown was light but I could tell why he was doing so, "You know that I hate doing that under any other impression."

"Oh, InuYasha... I just... Never let me forget that you love me. And never forget that I love you."

"How could I..? You've chained me to you for the past four and a half months." He grins at me slyly and I slap him playfully, knowing that he can hardly feel it.

"But... You've never regretted it?"

He scoffs and takes my hand in his, "Hardly able to. I could never regret anything having to do with you, anyway."

~*~*~

A/N: Okay, that's it. I'll never write InuYasha again. Lord knows I'm not good at it. Review if you dare. Just be nice as this is only my third one-shot. And I haven't watched Inu for awhile so I'm sure that I'm forgetting quite a lot.

--Chibi ending transmission.


End file.
